User blog:Degrassi 4lifeUS/Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School In the future, Degrassi return to TeenNick as an American made series with all new stories and brand new characters. Not ignoring the signature style of the original series. Degrassi Community School is filled with rrealistic storylines that the average teenager can relate to. Now set in Denver Colorado, Degrassi has undergone a little of a face life, but to it's core the show is still recognizable. Here is a list of the new characters: *Sadie Johansson (11th Grade) Sadie is a shy overweight girl who was born and raised as a military brat. Settling in at Degrassi in grade 10, her 2nd year at this school is the longest she has spent anywhere since she was in the nd grade. Sadie is afraid to let anybody get close as she has spent her enitre life saying goodbye to everybody. *Natalie Gallegos (11th Grade) Natalie is the Queen B of Degrassi Community School. The popular and well respected captain of the Cheer Squad, Natalie is a typical American Teen. She loves shopping, hanging out with friends and is totally obsessed with boys. One thing nobody knows about Natalie is Dorian, her 2 year old brother, is actually her son. She had him before she came to Degrassi and her parents decided to keep it a secret *Gregg Phillips (11th Grade) Gregg is the desire of every girl at Degrassi, but he isn't really interest in any of them. Gregg who is the star of Degrassi higly rated baseball team is gay and afraid to admit it to himself. He dated Natalie in the pas, and revealed his sexuality to her. She also revealed to him that she has a child. The two of them are very loyal to each other and have a pact to hold on to each others secrets. *Aiden Kelly (11th Grade) Aiden is the Student Body President, and the resident overacheiver. Aiden has dreams of going to Harvard, but deseprately needs to get a scholarship as his family is nowhere near wealthy and cannot afford to send him to college. Aiden sometimes has to do things that aren't exactly ethical to get ahead, but he feels that sometimes to ends justify the means. *Charlie Callahan (10th Grade) Charlie is in the National Honor Society, and is the envy of Aiden Kelly. Charlie is smart, rich and borders on perfect. He is in a constant struggle with Aiden to see who is the King of Degrassi. Having recently lost the Student Body Presidential election to Aiden, Charlie is determined to best him in the next big school function. *Christina Rodriguez-Sandoval (10th Grade) Christina is a very salsy Latina from Mexico. Her family moved to the U.S. when she was 5. Chrstina is facing the fact that her father is a member of the Mexican drug cartel, and her family may soon be forced to return to Mexico. She is very outgoing, and popular, and harbors a secret crush for Gregg. She however cannot figure out who he doesn't feel the same. *Trumaine Brackenstock (10th Grade) Trumaine is a very tall, athletic Basketball star from the wrong side of the tracks. Trumaine doesn't actully live in the district that Degrassi is zoned in but because of his Basketball prowless he and his parents have made up and address in the district to send him to a school with a much higher Basketball profile in Colorado. Trumaine doesn't enjoy playing the game, and would rather spend time hanging out with friends and being a normal teen. *Jun Hyun-Kim (10th Grade) Jun is the quirky, and outspoken Korean foreign exchange student. Jun is quite brilliant and is Trumaine's tutor, and also acts as the team manager of the Basketball team. Jun doesn't really understand alot of American customs, so he is constantly getting teased by the rest of the student body for not understanding what to them are simple things. Jun's host family are Natalie's family *Davellyn Jackson (10th Grade) Davellyn is a very wealthy and outgoing teenager, who had spent her entire life going to the finest private schools, but her parents are sending her to Degrassi to teach her how the other half lives. Davellyn imediately takes a liking to Trumaine, as he is the boy her Mother always warned her about. Never oppossed to a little bit of trouble, she is always doing things to show the world how adult she is. *Mercedes Farahan (10th Grade) Mercedes is a very quiet and polite Pesian girl on the surface, but what isn't understood about her is the fact that she will do anything to anybody to gain popularity. She used to date Charlie in middle school and doesn't like the fact that he ignores her in the halls and treats her like she doesn't matter to him. She is in a twisted relationship with Aiden to take Charlie down. *Mary Elizabeth Morgan (Principal) Mrs. Morgan is the outspoken and laid back Pricipal of Degrassi. She isn't the most vigilant, and comes under constant scrutiny from the Parents. Her biggest worry is allowing the kids to have fun, but sometimes this has really ugly consequences. 'More characters to be introduced in a future and the Pilot is coming in the very near future. Sometime in late June of Early July. I would like to add about 3 more characters, so anybody who has some interesting and creative ideas please offer them. ' Category:Blog posts